A Son's Daughter, A Mayan's Old Lady
by CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Luna Morrow needs a girl's night out.


2008

Luna Morrow walks into a bar in Oakland with two of her good friends. She needed a girl's weekend for a while. Two days where she could truly let loose without having to worry about the club coming to shut down her fun because they think she's out too late. That's why she lied to her mom that she was spending the weekend at home. She stressed that it was me time, so her mother wouldn't think of popping up. She was 22 years old and had her own place, but she still had to lie to her mother about going on a mini-vacation. That's what happens when you work for the family business.

They order a round of drinks before taking a seat at a table. Luna chugs her beer as soon as she sits down. "Damn girl, you weren't exaggerating when you said you need this." Her childhood friend, Jasmine laughs.

"I work in a small office with my nagging mother, who has my overprotective father, brother, and a whole MC backing her up." She grabs Christie's, her friend since high school, beer.

"Hey!" She tries to get it back from her, but Luna smacks her hands away.

"Is she still upset about you and the emotional guy not working out?" Jasmine asked.

"It's Happy and yes she is still upset. She wants to go over every little detail of those two years." Her mom wanted to talk about her ex-fiancé every damn day.

Christie looks up at the ceiling as she does the math. "It's been 10 months; you would think she would be over it by now."

"You obviously don't know Gemma Teller Morrow. She keeps insisting that I didn't try hard enough, but I did. I fucking did. For god sakes, I lived in Tacoma for a year and a half for the guy." She rubs her temples.

"Why didn't it work?" Jasmine asked. Luna never explains to them, because she was normally so drained from talking about it with her mom. She figures that Luna had a mom free weekend, so she would be up for it.

"It was semi-arranged with my parent's influences. I was 19 and didn't know what to do with myself, so I followed my mom's instructions. Happy saws the convenience of an old lady. Our relationship never grows from that. A great friendship, but not romance," She shook her head. Even though she didn't regret ending the engagement and was even able to end it on good terms with Happy, she still felt shitty thinking about her failed relationship. Mostly, because she knew from the start that it wasn't going to work, but she forces herself to try. She ends up wasting a lot of Happy's time and money. He bought her a house, a car, a fancy ring, and all the gifts he bought back from runs. She was spoiled rotten by him, anything she wanted he found a way to get it, whether it was a kitchen appliance or a new pair of shoes. He used to grumble while spending the money, but he never denied her.

He was willing to let her keep all of it when it ended. She insisted that he keep the house and everything in it since she was moving back to Charming. She found out he sold it when she saw a big cash deposit in her bank account. When she called him to take it back, he said that she earns that money because she kept the house clean, that without her he would have run it into the ground. Which was the biggest bullshit she ever heard come out of his mouth, the man is a neat freak he would have kept it spotless with or without her.

"So, what he treated you like a maid, cook, and blow up doll combo." Claire made a face. Luna couldn't hold it against her. Some old ladies were treated like that.

"No, he was never there. He was in the Tacoma charter, but he might as well be a nomad. It seems like every month for at least two weeks he was doing a favor for another charter. He tried when he was there. As an old man, he did his duty. He protected and provided for me. No, it was me. I guess I'm just greedy. To be a good old lady, you have to be fine with being second best because the club comes first. I just couldn't do it." She explains. She couldn't handle being an old lady. She had to be strong for man, who made her constantly worry about him. Don't even get her started on how he would cheat on runs. It made it hard to look at the gifts he brought back.

"What do you want to do now?" Christie changes the subject, not wanting to ruin Luna's relaxing weekend.

"That where my problem lies, I don't know. If I could go to her and say this isn't the life I want, this one is. Then, at least I have solid ground to stand on with her. You can't go to a shoot out with a knife." She pours the rest of Christie's beer down her throat.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to go one on one with Gemma Teller. I still have nightmares about her picking us up from the station after the house party we were at got busted." Jasmine shivers at the memory from their wild teenage years.

"Don't remind me, I don't even have alcohol in my system." Christie glares at Luna.

"Let's stop talking about this, tonight is supposed to be fun." She put the empty bottle back in front of her, earning her a fuck you.

"Well, I think your night is ruined. It seems like the sons found you." Jasmine motions behind her. She turns around to see a bunch of guys in leather come in.

"Nah, those are Mayans. They're a completely different group. I don't know any of them." She looked at their cuts, most of them said Northern Cali with a few Santo Padre mixed in. Some of them were good looking, especially the one with the crazy eyes. He wasn't conventional handsome with his uneven jaw and crooked nose, but somehow it made him all the more appealing.

"I wouldn't mind climbing the tall one." Christie licks her lips.

"I'll get us a round of shots and beers." Luna got up from her chair.

"I'll help you carry." Jasmine follows her over to the bar.

"I'm making their order and I'll be right with you." The bartender points at the prospect that was waiting for their order.

"It's no problem." Luna took a seat on a stool. The Mayans behind them were talking loudly to each other in Spanish. Jasmine was chuckling to herself. "What are they saying?" She asked her. Jasmine made big bucks being a translator. She spoke Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese, and of coarse English. "Well, apparently the one with the uneven jaw wouldn't mind bending you over this bar and drilling you right here. That's the mild stuff." She winks.

She smirked and put her knees on the stool and placed her upper body on top of the bar counter. "Then come over here and do it, Papi." She licks her lips as she looks over her shoulder and wiggles her butt. His jaw drops as his brothers around him crack up laughing.

"Come on, you tease." Jasmine laughs, holding a tray with three shots and bottles of beer.

"Just when I was getting wet," She winked at the man who had yet to pick up his jaw. They giggle their way back to the table.

"You have no shame." Christie playfully tsk.

"I'm surprised you notice, I thought you'd be too busy eye-fucking the tall one." She throws back her shot. The girls were quick to follow.

"Seems like lover boy finally recovered and he's coming this way," Jasmine smiles and waves at him.

"Can I take a seat?" He went around the table to stand behind the empty chair, all while keeping eye contact with Luna.

"Of course," She kicks the seat out for him.

"This table is getting crowded, I'll take your old seat." Jasmine gets up and walks over to the rest of the Mayans.

"I'll find a lap to sit on." Christie eagerly follows her.

"So, you speak Spanish?" He sits down.

"No, my friend does. Said you wanted to bend me over the bar and fuck me right there. She also said that was mild stuff. So, tell me what is the hot stuff?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't know, what would be hot stuff? Me wanting to leave hickies all over those fat tits you got, then push them together so I stick my dick between them? Or wanting you on all fours, so I can pull on your hair and smack your ass while I fuck ya so hard that you can't help but let the whole place knows my name?" He licks his lips as he stares at her chest.

"What name would I be screaming?" She squeezed her thighs together in a failed attempt to calm the heat going on within her.

"Johnny 'El Coco' Cruz," He smirks like the name held a lot of power and she was sure it did.

"You're that good, huh? I would be screaming your whole name?" She grew a smirk of her own.

"You'll find out." He nods like it was a sure thing.

"I hope so." She tilts her bottle to allow the beer into her mouth.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up, you shot the cigar out of his mouth." She laughs the loudest she has in a while.

"Hey, they're the ones who ask how good my marksmanship was. I figure a demonstration was in order." He shrugs like it is the obvious thing to do.

"That's got to be the best discharge story I ever heard. No… second best, but definitely the most badass," She remembered Half-Sack.

"What was the best?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Let just say he lost a testicle." She smirked, knowing that fact made every man uncomfortable.

"Say no more." He shook his head and reached one hand down to feel his own.

"Alright guys, we're closing. So, you ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell out of here." The bartender yelled, causing the crowd to boo at him.

"You want to go back to the clubhouse or your hotel?" He looks at her with those wide crazy eyes that should scare her away, but only seem to excite her more.

"Hotel," She waves her key card in the air, letting the girls know they would have to share the other room. We got two in case someone got lucky. Christie groaned, but she could go to the clubhouse with the tall one. Luna couldn't go there. Alvarez would recognize her right away.

"I know where this is." He grabs it from her hand and puts it in the pocket of his cut. They stood up and made their way outside. "Here the Harley, think you can handle riding bitch." He presented the bike like he was on a game show.

"I think I got this." She swings her leg over the Harley so she was straddling it. "Come on," She pats the space in front of her.

"Here," He put the helmet on her head and clipped it on.

"What about you?" She asked as he tightened the strap.

"You don't worry about that?" He got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight, Princesa. I want to feel those tits against my back." He turns his head to wink. She laughed wrapping her arms tighter around him, making sure that her breasts were smashed against him. He took off to the hotel.

They practically ran to the room when they got there. He slid the card in and flung the door open the second the green light went on. She drags him into the room and shoves him onto the bed. She climbs on top of him and pushes her lips onto his. It was odd to think with the night full of flirting and teasing that this was their first kiss. It was definitely worth the wait. She almost felt bad that she was going to take all her frustrations out on him.

She pulled back from the kiss breathless with a string of saliva connecting them together. It was broken as she moved to pull his shoes, pants, and boxers off. "Damn girl you in a hur...shit." He cut himself off to curse as she took his whole dick in her mouth. She bobs her head up and down a few times, making sure to coat him with a lot of saliva. When she felt it was coated enough, she sat up to take off her shirt and bra. Once her breasts were free, he sat up to wrap his lips around her nipple. He put his hands on her back to smother himself. Moans escaped her mouth as he went back and forth between her tits sucking, nibbling, and full-on biting. It seems like she wasn't the only one getting their frustration out.

"You got to get the breasts wet too, not just the cock." He smirks as he lay back down. She chuckles that he knew what she was doing. She bent down to put his dick in the valley of her breast and pushed them together. She moved them up and down, while spitting trying to make it more slippery. But, she grew annoyed when it didn't work.

He grabs her by the arms to pull her up. "Get completely naked, lie down on your back, and wait." He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She obeyed, taking off the rest of her clothes, lying down on her back with her head sideways to watch the bathroom. He came back out naked with his cut in one hand and something else in the other. He drapes his cut over one of the chairs and walks over to her. She saw that he had the hotel complimentary bath oil. He opens it up and pours it all over her chest. She spread it around, making sure that every inch of her chest was covered as he straddles her. She pushes her breast together again as he thrust himself between them. She licked the head of his dick every time it pops out. She let out a gasp as hot cum shot all over her face. She was too busy using her fingers to scoop cum off of her cheek to put in her mouth, that she didn't notice him shoving his face between her legs until she felt his tongue in her.

"Oh Coco," She threw her legs over his shoulders to pull him closer and ran a hand through his curls. His hands were on her hips to keep her steady as he used his nose to rub her clit.

"You hump my face and I'll stop." He warns her as he lets go of her hips. His hands weren't free for long, his fingers found their home in her pussy and on her clit. She grips the sheet tightly to stop her from buckling her hips as the heat grows in her lower stomach.

"Fuck Johnny." She moaned loudly as a hot explosion went through her.

"Go grip the headboard on your knees with your legs spread." He orders as she tries to catch her breath. "Now!" He smacks her thigh. She sluggishly moves her body to get into the position he requested.

"You said you're on birth control, right?" He rubs the head of his cock along her pussy lips.

"Yes, now shove it in." If she wasn't so horny, she would have made him put on the condom for disease prevention.

He gave her a sharp smack on the ass, before pushing his way in. She never thought one person could make her feel so stimulated. His cock seems to hit every sensitive nerve. His hands were constantly moving from her hair, breast, hips, and ass. Her body was marked up from the pulling, pinching, squeezing, and smacking. "Johnny 'El Coco' Cruz," Her knuckles turn a ghostly white as she screams out.

"Fucking bitch, I didn't think you could get any tighter." He yanks her hair making her head snap back as he cums inside her. He pulls out and lay down next to her as she leans completely against the headboard as her body comes down from the high. As she did, her face began to itch from his cum drying up.

"I'm going to wash my face." She got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. When she came back into the room, he was fast asleep. She got under the cover to curl up next to him.

* * *

She groans, stretching her whole body to loosen the muscle that tightens up in her sleep. When no one was next to her in bed she assumes he left before she woke up, but then she spotted his cut hanging over a chair. She looks around for Coco, to see the light shining from the bottom of the bathroom door. She sat up leaning against the headboard. She grabs her phone from the nightstand to see texts from Jasmine and her mom. Jasmine was letting her know that she went back to the other hotel room and Christie was with Angel, the tall Mayan. She didn't even look at her mom's text, she would deal with that when she was back in Charming.

"Hey." She looks up to see Coco with a towel wrap around his waist.

"Morning," she smiles at him. He was definitely the stress reliever she was looking for. She thought he was talking shit when he said he would get her to say his whole name, nickname included, but he did.

"I gotta go. I have some club business, but I would like your number for whenever I'm in the area, you said you live a few cities away." He looks down at his feet as he scratches the back of his neck. She bites her bottom lip to stop from laughing. He fucked her through the mattress last night, but now he was shy to ask for her number.

"I don't think that a good idea. I should have told you last night, but I'm a son's daughter." She looks down at the sheets, not knowing how he would react.

"Isn't every woman, a son's daughter?" He squints his eyes and tilts his head in confusion.

A few chuckles escape her lips. "No, I mean like Sons of Anarchy, the SOA. I'm the president's daughter and the vice president's sister." She watches as the realization wash over his face. He had his club to think about, she knew bikers would do anything for their club.

He nods his head and drops his towel to put his clothes on. A pit grew in her stomach as she watched him. It was another reminder of how the club restricted her. "Are you a son's old lady?" He slid on his cut.

"No." She shook her head, letting him know that he didn't technically do anything wrong.

"Then give me your number." He held out his unlocked smartphone. She grabs it quickly before he could change his mind and put her number in. She hands him back his phone.

"Luna Morrow, nice first name, the last name could use some changing." He read her name off his phone. She blushes from the fact that she spent the night with a man and he didn't even know her name. "I'll be calling you." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving.

"I couldn't believe that just happened." She fell back on the bed with a smile on.

* * *

2009

The events that follow she wouldn't have been able to predict, even if her life depended on it. She thought she would get a call on the rare occasion when he was in the area and have a night of pleasure. In the past year, they talk at least once a day whether it is through text, call, or facetime. A month ago, Coco called her to meet him at the bar in Oakland. He gave her his house key and asked her to move in with him, well him and Angel. Now came the hard part of telling her family. She picks up her phone to call Coco. "Hey babe, did you tell your parents yet?" He asks.

"Not yet, I'm sitting in my car in front of their house. I'm trying to find the courage to go inside and tell them. I figure your voice would help." She told him.

"You could always wait for three days and I'll be there." He suggests. She knew it was what he preferred, but him being there would escalate things more.

"I can't tell them on the day I'm moving." She shook my head. The rumble of a Harley was getting louder quickly. "My brother is here, I'll call you later." She watches her half brother park his bike next to her car.

"Call me right after." He orders.

"I will. Bye, I love you." She told him. Jax knocks on the window, looking at her curiously. "Good morning, brother dear." She got out of the car.

"What's up? You ask for a family breakfast to announce something. Now, I find you being all secretive on the phone. Who was that your old man?" He teases.

"Yes." She answers him without thinking. She wants to slap herself in the face as she mentally curses her nerves for making a slip up like that. It was funny how life turns out. She spends a little over a year telling her mom that she wasn't cut out to be an old lady. Now she was confident in being an old lady for the first, but it was with a Mayan, not a Son. She wondered if anyone in her family or the club would ever see the irony.

"What?" His smirk was replaced by a deep frown. He thought that Happy was too old and cold to be her old man. The older brother in him wanted her to live out her life as a spinster.

"Let's go inside. I only want to explain this once." She moves past him to go into the house. He was on her heels, whispering questions to her that she ignored. She uses a key to get into the house. "Hey mom, dad," She calls out.

"We're in the dining room, honey!" Gemma yells. She walks in to see that her mom went overboard with the food again. There were waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, hash browns, and three different types of sausages.

"It looks delicious, mom." She put her purse on the back of a chair before sitting down.

"Now how can you assume that I didn't do all this?" Clay laughs.

"If that's the case then I'm ordering take out." Jax took a seat next to her. They laugh over the joke as they make their plate.

"Are you going to tell us why you gather us all here today?" Gemma put a pancake on her plate.

"I've been seeing a guy for a year now. It's long-distance and he asked me to move in with him last month. I'm leaving in three days." She spoke as fast as she could. She wouldn't have been sure they heard her if it wasn't for their shock faces.

"What?" "Who?" "Where?" Where the questions that were leaving their mouths.

"His name is Johnny Cruz. I'm moving to a town called Santo Padre, it's on the border by Mexico." She explains to them. She didn't know if she should be nervous or glad that they didn't have a real reaction yet.

"What does this Johnny Cruz do?" Gemma glares as she stirs her coffee.

"He's a Mayan." She moves the food on her plate around.

"NO." Clay slams his fists on the table.

"I'm a grown woman, not a child. I'm not asking permission, I'm telling you out of love and consideration." She stood up from her chair.

"I'm telling you out of love that he is using you. He wants information about the sons. You want an old man then you go back to Happy." He stood up from his chair too.

"I've been with him for a year and he has never asked me anything about the sons! He only cares about being with me!" She was angry that he was accusing Coco of things that he would never do.

"If you go with him, don't come back." He glares down at her.

"CLAY!" Gemma yells upset that her husband was giving their daughter up without a fight.

"No, Gemma if she wants to go against the family then she isn't a part of this family." He shook his head.

"It's fine I got a new family now." She snatches her purse off the back of her chair and storms out of the house. She got into her car and peel out of the driveway.

* * *

Three days had passed without a word from her family or the club. "What the hell is in this?" Angel grumbled as he picked up a heavy box. He, Gilly, and Coco came to help her move.

"Those are shoes. Be careful if any of my heels break, I'm going to break its pair off in your ass." She glares at the tall man. Coco already broke her glassware and as an apology, all she got was a kiss and a 'my bad'.

"Oh kinky, you're one lucky man, Coco." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and winks at Coco. Gilly and Coco laugh as they carry the boxes out to the truck. Her apartment was furnished, so all she had were clothes, shoes, kitchen supplies, and a few sentimental items to take with her. Lucky, she was on the first floor, so there were no stairs to deal with. She rolls out one of her suitcases.

"A son is coming our way." Gilly points to the road. Jax's Harley parked next to her car.

"Good, you didn't leave yet." He swung his leg to get off the bike and took off his helmet, putting it on his seat. Coco moved to stand by her side as Jax stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't let you leave, thinking we aren't family. You'll always be my annoying little sister."

"You'll always be my irritating big brother." She throws her arms around him. He laughs hugging her back. She pulls back and squeezes Coco's arm. "This is my boyfriend, Coco." She introduced him.

"I thought his name was Johnny." He raises an eyebrow.

"Government name," He reached his hand out and Jax shook it. "These are my brothers Angel and Gilly." He points to them. They came over to shake his hand too.

"Well, let's get your ass out of my town." Jax ruffles her hair before walking into the apartment. "Did you even live here?" He looks at the few boxes and a suitcase.

"We already got most of the stuff in the truck." She rolls out her last suitcase. Each of them picks up the last of her boxes. "I think the rest have to go in my car." She opens up her trunk and the backseat doors. She put the suitcase in the backseat. After they got everything in, she locked the car.

"Oh, the pizza here," Angel licks his lips as the delivery car pulls into the driveway. Coco went over to pay the man.

"We're going to eat then go. Do you want to stay for pizza?" She looks up at Jax.

"Sure thing," He throws an arm around her shoulder and they walk into the house. The guys follow them with pizza boxes in their hands.

"Why did you guys order so many?" They each had two boxes in their hands.

"Have you seen this guy?" Coco pats Gilly's stomach.

"Fuck off." He flips him off after putting the box down on the table. Everyone took a seat and grabbed a box. She grabs a chicken and spinach pizza and dug in.

"Where your guy's bikes," Jax tries to make conversation.

"All of us rode in the truck. Angel and Gilly will ride back in it and I'll go with Luna, I didn't want her riding by herself that far." Coco explains. Jax nods his head in approval. The rest of the lunch went with Jax asking him random questions.

"You don't talk to your mother at all?" He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Not everyone can have an unnaturally close relationship with their mother." Luna rolls her eyes at him. Opie didn't have a good relationship with his mother, and that's his best friend.

He flicks a pepperoni at her. "I'm not the one who needs her to hold my hand on every trip to the doctor."

"She doesn't hold my hand. I don't need her to come, she wants to come. If not, she worries." She glares at him.

"Likely story," He rolls his eyes.

"It's getting late, we should get going." Angel looks at his phone for the time.

"Can I talk to you privately before you go?" Jax asks Coco.

"Why?" She stacks the boxes up to throw them away.

"It's fine, Amor. Wait for me in the car. I'll drive." He nods his head, letting her know to go without a fight.

"Alright," Gilly, Angel, and Luna walk out of the apartment.

"Do you think your brother is going to kill him?" Angel asks. Gilly smacks him upside the head.

"Thank you, Gilly," She laughs, getting into the passenger seat of her car. The guys got into the truck. Fifteen minutes pass before the door opens with Jax and Coco coming out. "Thank you, God." She put a hand over her heart.

Coco got into the driver seat. Jax came around to the passenger side. "I love you, kid." He leaned in the open window and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Jack-a-lantern." She started to cry.

"Don't cry, you're about to start a new exciting chapter of your life." He wipes the tears away. Then, he got on his bike and disappeared.

"If you want you can wait to move until your parents accept us." He taps his fingers on the steering wheel while staring ahead.

"Is that what Jax was talking to you about?" She stares at him, trying to get him to look at her.

"No, this is me wanting you to have a relationship with your family. I saw you with your brother. You look so happy I don't want to take that from you." He meets her eyes, showing that this was out of sincerity, not guilt.

"I do have a relationship with my family, you." She leans over and kisses him. "Get driving, we waited long enough to start this new chapter, which I'm hoping has a lot of sex in it." She went back into her seat.

"You'll find out." He winks, pulls out of the driveway, and starts the long drive home.

* * *

So I've been staying home, because of COVID-19. I decided to see if I was going to make this a story or keep it a one-shot. So, I rewrote this to give Luna more backstory. I'm happy I did because I was mortified when I realized I had Angel licking his eyes. I'm sure Angel is skilled with his tongue, but that would be insane. I got Hulu so that I could write some chapters, but in the end, it all sounds so forced. The few trash chapters I wrote were all short and don't make sense, because I can't put Luna in enough of the actions. So, it's going to stay a one-shot. I'm sorry, I know some of you wanted this to become a story, but I just don't have it in me.


End file.
